


The Fall of Err Island

by Glass_Prince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Entity 303 - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fugitives, Half-Demon, Half-breed, Human Experimentation, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Prince/pseuds/Glass_Prince
Summary: A young half-breed such as yourself never asked to be stuck in a miserable walled-in town. You've heard of legends and stories of fantastical places that you knew at a young age you would never visit. The legend of Err Island was no different, but a part of you held onto the hope that one day you would find it.Now, as an adult, you devise a plan to run from home. You rebel against the guards and escape your town, becoming a fugitive. You make your only plan to survive and find Err Island.With a bounty on your head and the authorities on your tail, your journey can only get more interesting as time passes.





	1. Prologue

There was once a legend long ago of a land of beauty and rare resources. Some call it Err Island. Many have tried to find it, but none ever succeeded. Even the most skilled of map makers and the oldest of travellers have never found this place. Some say that it's too small to see on maps and too far from most continents to be seen from one.

Unfortunately, the legend of Err Island has become mostly forgotten. Though there are some who believe it is real, the land is often regarded as just a fairy tale. If you're lucky, you may even find someone who claims to have seen it with their own eyes.

There is a chance, however, that anyone who tells you this legend will mention a strange creature. Though the most popular version of the story tells of just the land alone, other versions will mention the guardian of that land. Depending on who you speak with, the guardian could be described as "a giant with magical weapons", "black skinned and red eyed with dark magic", or "a white cloaked wizard". Due to this version of the story, the land may become less appealing to those who wish to find it. Though there are some who would risk their lives just to see it, the mere mention of a "guardian" with magic is enough to deter them.

The story, however, has died along with all its versions. The ridiculity of the legend was its downfall. Some would say that it was "a disgraceful way of travellers indoctrinating others to be like them".

But I know the truth. I  _ know  _ that Err island exists. My grandfathers have passed down this legend and my papa told me that my great-great-great grandfather actually saw the place. He never mentioned a "guardian" and I don't believe that anyways, but I know the land itself is real. I know I shouldn't make rash decisions for my future based upon so-called "fairy tales", but I've always wanted to be a traveller.

I'm gonna be the one to find this land, just you wait. And even if there is a weird "guardian" man, I'm gonna kick his ass and make that land my home. This is my destiny, I just  _ know  _ it! The folks in my town tell me that "someone like  _ you  _ shouldn't be going anywhere outside of this town", but they can stick it.

Tomorrow marks the beginning of my journey! I swear to Notch above, I will find Err Island.


	2. The Walls

It was a stormy night when you decided to run away from home. Thunder cracked and harsh winds tore branches from trees. The rain pounded against your windows loudly.

The house was dark. You turned off all the lights since you didn't plan on coming back. You stuffed all your belongings in one bag. You didn't have much, just some tools, clothes, food, and torches. Very basic.

You opened a window as a bolt of lightning shot down. It illuminated the sky as the clouds rumbled. Rain plopped on your head. You tucked your bag under your arm and pulled up the hood of your cloak. You were going to have to sneak by the guards at the front gate.

You carefully lowered yourself onto the ground. The earth beneath you was slick. Mud coated your boots as you slid your way out of it, trying not to fall. You pressed against the walls of your house, slowly inching towards your neighbor's. You crouched low and avoided the windows. The rain was cold and the wind made your eyes water, you pulled your cloak closer, hiding your tail from sight.

'Just a few more houses. Just a few more houses.' You told yourself as you backed against the wall of another home. Lights started to go out around you and you prayed that it would get easier to move. You quickly ducked under a window and turned a corner, heading out of the residential area and into a dark alleyway. The dirt turned into stone as you made your way into the store corner. All of the lights were out except for trail lights. You avoided them at all costs.

You hid in the shadows. You moved from the backs of store building and alleyways, slowly making your way closer to the front gate. You could see the towering wall from where you stood. You worried about how you were getting out. You tugged the hood lower, trying not to expose your horns as you pulled off your bag and shoved it into your cloak.

You knew that under normal circumstances, the guards would never let you out. Even with just your face showing and nothing else, they would still recognize you. That's where the pickaxe came in. You slowly pulled the tool out from under the cloak and held it near your chest. You worried it would glint in the lights and give away your position. You took a shaky deep breath and ran into another alleyway.

'This has to work, it just  _ has _ to.'

You tried to calm your nerves while staying hidden. There were guards everywhere along the walls, if even  _ one  _ saw you…

'No one will find me. I'm better than that. I'm smarter than that…'

You sucked in another breath and crouched your knees. You slowly maneuvered your way to the last building in the store corner. You could see the town square fountain along the trail. The iron bars of the front gate gleamed in the lights around it. Thunder crackled and you switched your attention to the far corner of the wall. You saw the few guards there march along the top. It was one of the darkest corners. You had to make it work.

'Come on, you got this. Come on,  _ move! _ '

Your knees launched yourself off of where you stood. You silently slid across mud puddles, zigzagging away from the main trail and near the wall. You dug your heels in and almost tripped as you reached the cobblestone barrier. You barely stopped before your nose touched the wall. The pickaxe you held in front of you scraped against it slightly and you froze at the noise.

'Oh no,  _ god _ no,  _ no _ ,  _ no _ ,  _ please _ .'

Your wide eyes fixated on the ground. All of your willpower was put towards your hearing. Your heartbeat lurched and you breathed unsteadily. You strained your ears for any acknowledgement from the guards. All you heard was the angry storm. You crouched low and hoped that your cloak was dark enough. All you felt were your clenched fists against the wooden handle of your pickaxe and the rapid heartbeat in your chest.

Time passed. The rain was endless. Lightning cracked in the sky and you shivered. The rain had completely soaked through your cloak. Your hands shook from both the cold and from the next step of your plan.

You had to break the wall. It was bound to be more noticeable than the scrape of stone. You had to have hope. You prayed that you were right and that the loud storm would be enough to drown out the sound of you breaking the barrier.

You stuck your arms out into the cold shower and thrust the pickaxe in front of you. You swung it as quickly as you could over your shoulder and brought it back down.

_ Crack! _

The stone split easily. Pieces of rock dribbled down to your feet. You felt the vibration of stone against stone in your arms. You gritted your teeth and continued.

_ Crack! _

The wind picked up and your cloak blew upwards. Exposing your lower half directly to the wet cold. You paused to pull it down. You heard something as you swung the pickaxe back again.

"Hey, do you hear anything strange?"

The faint voice that came from above squeezed the breath from you. Cold chills went up your spine as you weakly brought the pickaxe down. It scraped against the wall and made your eye twitch.

"I don't hear anything. It's probably the storm."

"No, I definitely heard something down below."

"Below? But everybody in town should be asleep by now!"

A new voice joined the original one. Fear coursed through you as the guards conversed. You whacked the wall again, trying to pick up the pace and escape ASAP.

"There it is again! Something is shaking the wall!"

"Who could possibly be down there?"

"I don't know, but we need to get down there."

The voices faded away and you were left with a dull tingling in your knuckles. You felt frozen in place as the pickaxe hovered above your shoulder.

The sky rumbled again and you felt it crackle in your ears. The wind slapped your face and you felt the pickaxe weigh your arms from your shoulder. It cracked against the wall again. A stray pebble hit you in the face.

'Move! Move! _ Move!' _ Your mind screamed.

You felt adrenaline pump your veins as you thought of what might happen if they find you. You slashed the wall as if the pickaxe were a sword. It left a gash. You breathed quickly and stabbed the wall again.

You heard footsteps. Wet slaps against the ground came quickly from behind you. You gasped and felt your muscles tighten. You hit the wall as fast as you could. You stabbed the weakened spot, kicked it, sliced it, and used your non dominant hand to scratch at loose rocks. The footsteps came closer.

'No!  _ No!  _ I've come too far to stop! I have to get out! I'll never see the sky again if they catch me! I need to get out  _ now! _ '

You shouted as a bolt of lightning cracked the sky. Dust crumbled at your feet as you gave a good final blow to the wall with your pick. The hole was too small to walk through, but you could see trees.

You crammed your arms through first, throwing the tool onto the ground on the other side. You grabbed the wall and forced your head through, causing rocks to hit you as more loose particles released. Your hood fell off. You didn't care. The footsteps approached you as you struggled to kick your legs through.

"There! Grab them!"

A strong voice came from behind the wall. Stronger hands grabbed your legs. You felt goosebumps grow where the guard touched you. You started to flail.

"Grab the tail!"

Hands touched your tail. They yanked on it, making you scream in pain and struggle more. You gripped the cobblestone as hard as you could with your short nails. You pushed yourself as hard as you could against the guards' force. You kicked and shouted as the sky cracked and rumbled again. You felt your foot make contact with something. You kept kicking in that spot, trying to loosen yourself.

'Please, please, please,  _ please _ .' You pleaded.

You heard a grunt and a shout of frustration. You took the chance to flail again. You felt the hands that yanked your tail retreat. You bent over the hole and placed your hands on the grass, giving room for your butt to fall through. You bent your knees and kicked forward while pushing against the ground.

"No! Get them!  _ Grab them! _ "

Cries came from behind you as you slipped onto the wet grass. You yanked your cloak closer and scrambled for your pickaxe. You held your tucked away bag close and sprinted forward. You felt twigs and leaves slap and smack you. The angry voices of guards faded away as you ran as fast as you could into the dark forest, the storm lighting up the sky.


	3. Storm And Calm

The storm was relentless. As you placed your boat in the water, lightning struck the ocean in the distance. You gulped and climbed in, fearing the guards more than the storm. You kicked off the boat and felt it rock unsteadily before keeping balance.

Thunder rumbled and you put your items on the bottom of the boat. You held your cloak close and tied it tighter around you before taking the oars. The wind seemed to push your boat, but you tried all that you could to remain in one direction.

You had no idea where you would go. You didn't even know if there was any continent or island at least a day from where you sat. You hoped that you would find somewhere that the guards would never think to look.

'That's why I'm going to Err Island one day. They'll  _ never _ find me there.'

You smiled at the thought. Your future seemed bright, even in the dreary storm. You looked over your shoulder and saw the island you came from get smaller. You smiled wider and focused on steering.

Large waves rocked your boat. The further you got out to sea, the bigger the waves got. The wind kept picking up and trying to blow your cloak away, but you held onto it as best as you could. You felt like you weren't moving fast enough. The waves kept rolling under you and made you feel as if you were moving backwards. You pumped your arms harder to try and move faster.

The island behind you completely disappeared. You were stranded in the middle of the dark blue. Lightning struck the sky and thunder rumbled almost immediately after. You shuddered and tried to keep your mind off of the storm.

Something climbed up in the distance. You saw a huge wall of water build upwards in front of you. You watched with wide eyes as it crashed down. A huge wave rolled up to you. You tried to turn your boat around it, but you were too slow. The salty water smacked your boat and you were thrown off track. Water soaked through you and made a shallow bed in the bottom of the boat. You cursed and quickly picked up your now wet bag, shoving it back into your cloak and trying to ignore the squishy feeling.

You picked up an oar and turned the boat sharply left, away from your predetermined direction, but safer. You felt your heart thud against your ribs as you paddled. You saw a small speck of land in the far distance. You picked up the other oar and hastily pushed towards it, forgetting a rhythm.

The land got closer. A stone beach. You saw the water visibly get more shallow as you approached it. Lightning crackled and you flinched as your boat rocked against the shore.

You got out of the boat with shaky legs. The stone beach was barely big enough to be called an island. You leaned against the stony peak as the rain pelted you. You held your bag close to your chest, the water dripping off of you. Your boat laid half in the water and half on the shore. It rocked precariously.

You sighed and your knees gave out. You hit the rocky ground and laid against the peak. Your bag dropped out of your cloak and you weakly tried to grab it. The wind slapped you and you felt drained of energy.

You curled into a ball and held onto the strap of your bag as tightly as you could. You held your cloak like a blanket around you and shivered, your tail wrapping around your leg. You closed your eyes and drifted off.

-

_ You felt warm. _

_ A beautiful fire blazed in a brick fireplace. You sat on luscious carpet and had a fuzzy blanket wrapped around you tight. You looked up and saw the face of a kind man. He smiled at you and patted your head. _

_ "Now, how does that feel?" He asked. _

_ "Great! Thank you!" You said cheerfully. _

_ You smiled at the man and he sat down in his wooden rocking chair. You snuggled into the blanket and felt happy. _

_ "Now remember, y/n, if the guards come…" the man started. _

_ "I hide in my hidey place!" You said. _

_ The man nodded and stroked his long beard. He turned to you and gave you another smile. _

_ "I won't let it come to that. I will keep you safe." He said. _

_ You giggled and bounced in your spot. Your tail wagged and you scooted closer to the fireplace. You looked at the man with curiosity. _

_ "Why don't the guards like me, Papa?" You asked. _

_ The man grimaced and scratched his chin. He sighed and rocked back in his chair. _

_ "I wish you didn't have to live in a world like this…" he said sadly. _

_ You cocked your head in confusion but he didn't say any more. You turned back to the fire and stuck your hands out, feeling the heat. Even if you never got a straight answer, a part of you knew. Papa never let you go outside and you never understood why until you looked through a window one day. None of the other kids had horns and tails and sharp nails. Even their teeth were different. _

_ It made you feel sad. _

_ 'They don't like me cause I'm weird, right papa?' _

_ The thought stung, but you always had papa. He never hurt you, he didn't care if you were weird. You loved papa. _

_ "Papa?" _

_ Your tiny voice called to him. He turned to you. _

_ "I love you papa." _

_ He grinned and disappeared. You watched as his image blew away like a cloud. The fire went out. _

_ You were cold. _

_ "Papa?" _

_ Footsteps. The heavy sound of iron boots approached you. _

_ "Where's papa?" _

_ Iron armor clad people surrounded you. Their eyes fixated on you. You trembled. _

_ "Where is my papa?" _

_ Iron swords glinted in the light. All was colorless except for the vivid rust coloring the blade. _

_ You cried. Their voices filled your head. _

_ "By the authority of The Nobles, you will come with us." _

_ They grabbed you. You screamed. _

_ " _ **_Get away!_ ** _ " _

-

Your eyes shot open and you sat up quickly. Your stomach lurched and your head spun. You coughed and heaved out nothing.

The sun glared angrily in your face. You felt saliva crawl out of your mouth. Your clothes were still wet and they clung to your clammy skin. You flipped the hood over your head and tugged the cloak off. The fabric snagged on your horns and ripped a hole.

You looked around frantically. The boat was still stuck on a rock. You breathed a sigh and clutched your fallen bag close to you.

You practically ripped open the bag. You shoved your hand in, making sure everything was still there. You sighed when you felt the wetness of the contents, but at least everything was there.

You moved as quickly as you could. You pushed yourself off from where you sat and went for the boat. Even after the storm, it seemed fine to sail in. You took the oars and pushed off the tiny patch of land, steering for a random direction away from the small island.

You didn't have a map. You just followed where you knew was away from your previous home. You knew that by breaking out, you would become a lawbreaker, but you tried not to think about it. Word travels fast, but it doesn't travel  _ that  _ fast. If you were to find a village, you doubted that they would know who you were. That is, until they did. But you were fast and you wouldn't spend much time there. You had planned it all out.  _ Nothing _ would take you by surprise.

You pushed against the water and smiled to yourself. In the distance, a continent came into view.


End file.
